This study aims to determine if CD4+ T cells from asymptomatic patients show alterations in the expression of genes that control cell cycle progression and susceptibility to programmed cell death (apoptosis). Also, it aims to determine if CD4+ T cells from these patients support normal, diminished, or enhanced activation of B lymphocytes derived from the same donor.